BioJustice
by The Black Robin
Summary: A portal has been spotted on the end of happy harbour and a strange figure has entered the world of young justice. Batman and Robin have the job of working out what the strange glass bottles do. But what will happen when Robin drinks one of these bottles?
1. Chapter 1

**I've been watching cryaotic play bioshock infinite and I was wondering what would happen if a certain boy wonder was able to use the vigors. Here's what story my weird mind has made up. Oh and yes because Bioshock is so brutal I have added Zombies the team don't have to hold back.**

* * *

**Chapter one**

**The portal on the Edge of Happy Harbour **

**Normal POV**

Fire balls shot throw the air and crashed to the floor around batman and the other league members. The fire balls where falling so fast that two almost took out the flash. The heat from the rocks were unbearable and a certain Martian was finding it hard to cope with all the heat.

"Manhunter, are you okay," Black canary asked as she ran up to Martian Manhunting and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Do you want to have a break, we've got this," Martian Manhunter nodded in agreement and flew of back to the watchtower.

"How's J'ohh doing?" Superman asked Black canary when she returned to the group.

"Not great, so I sent him back to the watchtower," A fire ball headed straight for Black canary. Superman flew in the way and punched the rock. Turning it into smaller pieces.

"Thanks for that," Black Canary yelled up to superman. He smiled and flew of to fighter some strange soldiers who had just shown up.

"What's even going on here?" Wonder Woman said as she lassoed two of the fire rock and throw them away.

"No idea," the flash raced past Wonder Woman and stopped next to Batman. "I've done a check around the whole area and there seems to be quite a few things coming out of the portal,"

"Have you found a way of shutting the portal down," Batman glared at the Flash as he slowly shock his head.

"Damn it," Batman started to walk forwards "if we can't shut it then we just get rid of what ever is sending these fire balls and we go from there,"

**Mount Justice - 3 hours later **

**Kid flash POV **

I cocked my head up as soon as I hear the computer announce my best friends name. It's not normal for robin to be at the mountain so earlier in the morning.

"Morning KF," Robin called as he entered the room.

"Morning, why you hear so early?" I asked as Robin dropped down on the sofa next to me. He smiled and looked at me with the you-know-the-answer look. "It's the insomnia Isn't it," Robin nodded his head in agreement.

"The doctor said it's getting worse," Robin looked down at his hands in his lap.

"Did you get tablets for it," Robin sheepishly smiled. My mouth fell open. "You don't use them do you,"

"Not really, by the time I've finished training and patrol I'm tired as hell and I just can't be bothered," I shook my head at his hopelessness.

"Your hopeless,"

"Who's hopeless," a certain blond archer that I can't stand said. She walked into the room with M'gann and Kaldur behind her. "You are," I smirk, trying to do it the way Robin does it.

"Shut up baywatch, no one cares about you," Artemis hissed at me

"I can name someone," Robin said

"What was that," Artemis walked over to Robin. "Want to say that again,"

"Hey, hey, hey," I ran in the middle of Robin and Artemis "let's not try and kill each other,"

"If anyone is here to be killed it's you," Artemis waved one of my fingers at me.

"That's enough?" Kaldur snapped. It was odd to hear him raised his voice.

lRobin," Kaldur turned to him "have you heard anything from batman," Robin shook his head

"no nothing, he hasn't even told me what's going on, i hate being l the shadows," I giggled ironically. Artemis opened her big mouth to say something but we were interrupted by batman.

"Batman to Robin," he's voice echoed around the mountain

lWhat is it Batman," Robin said he we approached the main room where Batman's face was on a giant monitor. "You need to come back to the cave, I need you to test something's out for me," and with that Batman left And the screen went blank.

"What was that about?" I asked Robin. He just shrugged and walked over to the zeta-tubes.

I stood there watching him leave not knowing that something crazy was going to happen to him in the next 24 hours.

* * *

**Dun dun DUNNNN so dramatic**

** It's a short one,****I know **

**Tell me what you think :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**You should feel lucky, another chapter of BioJustice. I hope you guys are enjoying this fanfiction.**

**sadly I don't own Young Justice or BioShock Infinite :(**

* * *

**Chapter two**

**Murder of crows **

**Batcave  
Normal POV**

The Zeta-tube announced Robin's arrival. Batman looked over his shoulder to see his ward walking towards him.

"What's the problem, you said I need to test something," Robin questions as he took of his sunglasses and looked at batman with his heart stopping blue eyes.

Batman slipped his mask off and walk to Dick with a strange bottle that looked like a crow. The liquid of the bottle was a light blue colour and there was a picture of a crow with a dagger (i think) in it. Bruce handed Dick the bottle

"What the hell is this?" He turned it in his hand and looked at the label.

"That's what I want to find out," Bruce walked over to the Batcomputer and started to search in his files. It took him a few minutes before a report came up with the heading reading PORTAL OF HAPPY HARBOUR in big bold writing.

"The other Justice league members and I went to investigate this portal that had appeared on the outskirts of Happy Harbour, it took six league members to find a way to shut it down," Bruce explained to his ward

"What does this have to do with this bottle," Dick questioned

"I hadn't gotten to that yet," Bruce glared at Dick. "Before we closed the portal a few bottles got shot out of the portal, I was able to get one of them," He pointed to the one in Dick's hand.

"I need you to analyse the liquid and Dick," Dick looked up at Bruce wen he said his name "DO NOT under any circumstances, drink what is contained in that bottle," Bruce slipped on his mask and headed for the zeta-tube.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the watchtower, killed croc and the penguin have been spotted in Star City and Green Arrow has asked for back up," and with that Batman left Dick on his own.

Dick shock his head. "I'm gonna drink this whether Bruce says yes or no," he smirk before popping the bottles lid of (which was a crows head)

**Batcave - 5 minute later  
Strangers POV**

As I hid in the shadows I watched closely as the dark haired boy drank Vigor known as the murder of crows. I had to stop him. These vigors aren't meant to be here they should be back in Colombia with Mr Dewitt or Comstock.

But it was to late. The kid staggered a bit before a big black crow landed on his arm. Scarlett blood dripped from the birds mouth. The crow looked at the kid before flying off.

"What... Was that?" Dick said as he regained himself again.

I didn't say anything.

"Can you tell me," the kid turned around at looked me. "Well?"

I didn't know what to do. I slowly came out of the shadows. "How did you know I was here," I asked

"I heard you," the kid smirked "your footsteps are too load, you should work on that,"

I folded my arm. I was getting told by a kid what to do. "You want to know what you just drank?"

The kid nodded.

"There called vigors and there are eight of them," I explained

"Eight," he seemed surprised "where did they came from, where did you come from," the kid pointed at me.

"Look kid, these vigors are nothing to play with, they are weapons of murder,"

The boy froze at the word murder. His eyes widen. The bottle slowly slipped from his hand. I through myself forward and I was lucky to just reach the bottle before it smashed on the floor.

"Be carful ," I hissed at the kid which snapped him out of his daze.

"Sorry, do you mean please use this voles to murder please," the kid had a worry look on his face. I felt a little bit bad. But I didn't know why.

"It's vigor and some people do, people like Comstock use them for evil,"

The kid tilted his head "Comstock?"

I ran my hand throw him hair. "I'm going to tell you what these things are okay, you have to believe me and trust me," I put my hand out. The boy hesitated before shaking it.

"But if your bad or whatever I'll kick your ass,"

I smiled "I'd like to see you try,"

**Batcave  
Dick POV**

The girl told me everything. Everything right from the beginning. She told me all about the prophecy, her mum, dad, Booker Dewitt, the vigors, Vox populi and Colombia.  
We where know sat on the floor eating Alfred's cookies that I had nicked from the kitchen.

"So where you came from is a place called Colombia,"

The woman nodded her head. "Sorry it's a lot to take in,"

I shook my head "it's not a problem, oh... Um," I hesitated.

"What is it?" The woman looked at me with confusion.

"I didn't get your name,"

"Oh, you can call me Elizabeth," She smiled

"Cool name, I'm Richard Grayson but you can call me Dick," for some reason I felt like I could trust her.

"I have a question to ask you Richard," Elizabeth said looking down at her hands.

I popped a cookie into my mouth "sure," I muffled.

"Could you help me collect the other Vigo...," Elizabeth suddenly went pale.

"Hey, Elizabeth,"

Elizabeth closed her eyes as she let her body be engulfed by the darkness.

"Elizabeth," I had to act quickly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Elizabeth finally opened her eyes about five hours later after pass out.

"Where am I?" She sat up rubbing the back of her head.

"Your in one of the spare room of Wayne manor," I answered giving her a cup of tea.

"Thanks, I think it was the lack of sleep that caused me to faint,"

I nodded in agreement "I know what you mean, I've been there,"

Elizabeth looked up at me. "How old are you?"

I was surprised to get such a random question. "I'm 13 I'll be 14 in December,"

"Your so young but know so much,"

"I'll take that was a compliment," I smiled and sat at the end of the bed Elizabeth was in.

"I need to teach you more about the vigor you took," Elizabeth got out of bed and sat next to me. She took me hand and stretched it forwards. "Can you feel the crow?"

I almost laughed "what?" I tried to keep a straight face.

"The vigor you took was murder of crows, so can you feel the crow?"

"I guess," I wasn't really sure on what Elizabeth was trying to say.

"Okay then well... Close your eyes picture the crows and push your arm forwards,"

"This seems stupid to me," I didn't sound stupid to me, it was stupid to me.

"Just do it," Elizabeth placed her hands on her hips.

"Alright alright," I closed my eye, took a deep breath. Pictured a crow and pushed my hand forward. For a minute nothing happened and I thought she was teasing me but out of no where a bunch of crows flew down and landed on the carpet. In shock I stood up scaring the crows away.

"It work," I looked at Elizabeth with surprise.

"I told you," she smiled at my excitement.

"This is awesome, eeeek!" I liked down at my hands and saw that there was feathers and I had black craws "what the hel..," they suddenly vanished. "Okay this is getting weird now,"

Elizabeth clapped her hands "well your got to basic down, you can also set traps and mix vigors together, like murder of crows and Devils kiss,"

"Devils kiss,"

"It's another vigor, I'll explain it when we find it,"

"When should we start searching for the others," I asked

"As soon as possible, I can feel something bad is about to happen,"

"Dick where are you," I heard Bruce's voice call me.

"I'm in here," I covered my mouth. I didn't think I was meant to let Bruce know that Elizabeth was here.

The door handle giggled "Dick why is the door locked?" Bruce soundly like he was in a bad mood.

"Quick climber of the window and hide behind the biggest tree," I whispered to Elizabeth. She nodded and did as I said.

"Dick are you doing something that your shouldn't,"

I could feel my face going bright red. I turned to see Elizabeth giggle as she leapt from the window.

"Of cause not," I made my way over to the door and unlocked it. Bruce stormed in ad went to the window. I was nervous her was going to see Elizabeth. He turned to me.

"Who where you talking to?" Bruce folded his arms.

"Oh I was...," think Grayson think. An idea popped into my head. I took out my iPhone and waved it at Bruce. "I was Facetiming Barbara,"

Bruce narrowed his eyes "alright then, it's late so get some sleep," Bruce left the room. I let out a sign. That was close.

* * *

**I'm really enjoying writing this fanfiction. I hope you guys are enjoying it as well.**

**reviews are welcome **


End file.
